Infinite Stratos: Gender Bender
by Wizard boy64
Summary: This is a fan request me a Gender Bender I did on Infinite Stratos. The first one is a short that is funny. The second one is base on my my story the Darkside of Ichika alternate version in the opposite gender.
1. Ichika Weird Wake up

**To the fan that send me the request, here what I promise.**

Ichika feel a little strange as he wakes up, he got out of his bed and feel his chest is heavy. As he walk to the bathroom his head feel hot, Ichika open the door to the bathroom, he pass the mirror, but he walk back because he saw a girl. He walk back and see that it a girl with long black hair, dark red eyes, a hourglass body with a DD rack and big butt, wearing a pink shirt and boy boxer. Ichika touch his face, the moment he touch it, he touch the chest and realized it him. Ichika scream, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, WHAT HAPPEN TO ME!", he or she run out of the room. Ichika bump, to some one. Ichika look to see some guy with a dark purple hair with a short point tail, dark blue eyes wearing a IS Academy uniform, "Who are you dude," he stands hold his wooden sword.

He point his sword at Ichika, "What matter Izumi don't you remember your childhood friend Hayato," Ichika face is turn to surprise, but someone came walking.

"Well Izumi I could believe you are a slut," Ichika look back to see a blonde boy with short hair, purple eyes, wearing a IS uniform but for boys. That moment he looks like Charlotte but in a more boy version. He looks at Ichika, "Sorry Izumi for saying you're a slut but you are in your Pajama," **(I referring Ichika /Izumi as a girl now)** she looks down and cover herself.

Ichika stand up, "Well sorry for being in my pajama, I'll meet you guys for breakfast Hayato and um," she does know Charlotte boy version name.

He replied, "Ichika it me Charlie," Charlotte boy version said his name.

Ichika replied back, "right Charlie, well got to get dress," she walk to her room. Ichika went to the bathroom to see her face to wonder what happen. Ichika decide to take a shower, but she realized that he in a girl body and taking a shower is not good. Instead Ichika walk to change, but as she tries to take the top off, she noticed there no bra, Ichika got the cloth out first and close her eye to put the uniform on. She opens her eye to see the uniform is on backward, then Ichika hear knocking on the door, "Who is it," Ichika replied.

"Izumi it me, Connor England representative," with the last three word Ichika know it Cecelia boy version. Ichika though that she might need help, she walk to the door and open it. Connor wear the IS uniform as a tuxedo with a blue flower on the right side, blue eyes, and long yellowish hair for a boy.

Ichika replied, "Cecelia wait I mean Conner can you help me put my uniform," his face is surprise. Ichika let Connor go in, Ichika took the uniform and close her eyes. Connor felt scare that he can touch Ichika beautiful skin, but as he about to touch it someone barge in the door.

"How dare touch my groom, the only one person who can touch her is me and only me," Ichika look at him. He have a high and flat top sliver hair, a black eye patch on his right eye and the left eye is red. He tackle Connor, but then Ichika hear foot step coming, she run to the bathroom with the uniform. As she locks the door, she hears the person talk to them, "Which one of you broke in my sister room, I want to know it now Connor and Luther," they point to the bathroom. Ichika finish dressing, she opens the door, he has black hair with dark red eyes, wearing formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching pants, green tie, and high dressed shoes.

Ichika replied, "Hi big brother," with that look she feel scare.

He replied back, "Ms. Orimura your late for breakfast and class in going to staring in thirty minute, so what the reason," the boy version of Chifuyu, he wanted Ichika to explain, but how can she explain that she is a boy from different world that the people are the opposite gender of here. Ichika couldn't explain, the Big brother smack him with the clipboard.

Ichika is knocked out, he wake up to see, he in his room. Ichika got out of the bed to touch his chest to feel no breast, than he ran to the bathroom mirror. Ichika see he back being a boy, "That the weirdest dream I ever have," Ichika start taking his shower.

 _Ichika Mind_

Bloody Eagle smoking pot, "Now that is good," he look to White Knight, "do want some too," White Knight grab she and start to smoking it. Bloody Eagle pull out of his pocket a small bag of heroin, "Thank God that this won't damage us but to Ichika, yes," he open the back and inhale it.

 **If you want to see the next it ok, but it a reboot of the first Chapter of the Darkside of Ichika in the opposite gender.**


	2. Chapter 1 The third year start part 1

**Here the name of the alternate version**

 **Ichika=Izumi**

 **Houki=Hayato**

 **Cecilia=Connor**

 **Rin=Ren**

 **Charlotte=Charlie**

 **Laura=Luther**

 **Chifuyu=Chikako**

 **Maya=Max**

 **Kazashi=Katsurou**

 _Izumi Mind_

As Izumi woke up, she looks around to notice she in the world were the sky is up, there water you can walk, and trees with no leaves only. She stands up to notice him the White Knight IS was right in front of her, she tries to talk to him "hey do know where are we" with a curious tone.

As she waited to the IS to respond but she heard a feminine voice that Ichika never heard before " **What the matter kid, you finally realize that this is your mind or that your pretty head is still in cloud**."

Izumi look around to replied with a nervous tone "What? Who are you and what did you say" she stops looking around "you said were in my mind but if that true come here so I can see you **.** "

" **Sorry kid, but the time not right beside your still clueless, I though girl were smarter too know what the real reason you control the IS and you still afraid that you can't even admit your fear.** "

The voice went silent, Izumi just look back of the White Knight IS hoping that he will replied to her "who was that and what did she mean that I'm still afraid" as she talks to him, he just points his IS finger at Izumi.

Then she hears a voice that sound like Hayato "Wake up Izumi we have kendo drill today so wake up!"

 _Izumi Room_

As her eye are opening, she in her dorm room with Hayato in his kendo uniform still tell her to wake up. She lifts her back and said "hey Hayato what going on."

He replied with a serious tone "Ichika your late for your Kendo training, get dress to go I'll wait for you in the dojo" he changes his tone to shy "or do you want me wait outside so we can talk as we walk to the dojo," he grips his right hand to the wood sword that she might want to walk together.

She replied with a normal tone "Don't worry I'll catch up so just go and I'll meet you there." When she said that Hayato face change to anger because he wants Izumi to like him, but she still clueless to know how he feel about her. Hayato lift his wooden sword to hit Ichika in the head for being dumb. "Ow, What was that for?" as she replied to him.

Hayato walk to the door with anger and not saying anything back.

As she went to the bathroom to shower, the water was pour all over her long black hair thru her double D breast and sexy butt, she is thinking about the voice that she heard from her head 'She sound someone familiar, but she can't put her finger on it and why did White Knight point to me when she ask her who is she'. As Izumi finishes dressing up, she went to get dress and left her room to the dojo. When she is walking, Izumi pass her brother in his teacher uniform wearing formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching pants, green tie, and high dressed shoes, she replied in a happy tone "hey Chikako what going on."

He hit Izumi with his clipboard on his right hand, he replied with her normal serious tone "Call me Mr. Orimura understand," Ichika rub her head from the clipboard hit.

Izumi replied "Ok Mr. Orimura" knowing his brother will say that, but she need to talk to him, "I need to talk with you about something, so when you have time call me so we can talk," she hope Chikako will talk to her now.

He look back and said "I'm busy today and remember don't be late for class ok" as he turn back and kept walking to the class room.

Izumi replied "Ok Mr. Orimura, I won't be late" with a nervous tone knowing that her brother may not have the answer to her question, but even if he does, he may not know it. Izumi wonders what she said what is the real reason I control an IS, she looks to her IS bracelet curious to know what it meant.

 _IS Cafeteria_

she decided go to get breakfast, instead going kendo training with Hayato. Izumi walk to the cafeteria, as she waited in line she sees Charlie and Luther eating breakfast, Charlie see Izumi and call out to her to say with a happy tone "Izumi come to sit down with me and Luther." When he said that she got his breakfast of orange juice, pancake and sasuage on her tray walk to her friend "So Izumi why are you wearing a kendo uniform were you training with Hayato?" Charlie asks Izumi.

Izumi replied with a sad tone "I felt that I couldn't practice today because I'm have something in mind that feel weird" she cut her pancake and put it her mouth to chow.

Luther replied finishing his meal that "My dear groom if you continued being bother about it you will never get stronger until you get over it, beside give it time to get out of your system."

Charlie agreed with him, "Yes Luther that right, if you have this in your mind you're going to be distracted today, beside today is the first day of our third year in IS Academy so you should tell us, we are friends and we watch over each other," Charlie replied to Izumi comfortable to talk about it.

Izumi finish chewing her pancake to replied "This morning when I was sleeping I was dreaming about this place I been seeing lately, but this time I heard this voice that feel familiar voice" as she reach for her orange juice took a sip "it said that I was in my mind, that she know the reason I control the IS and that I'm still afraid but I won't admit it" she put her drink down and grab another piece another pancake "I don't know if it was my mind playing tricks or that I know the voice from somewhere or someone," she put the pancake in her mouth chew it still wonder about the voice.

Charlie and Luther hear what Izumi taking about, that she is confuses or that her mind playing tricks on her. Charlie replied "Izumi it good that you told us because we might help even though we don't know it." As he sip his coffee and see Izumi face turn to a little smile.

Luther replied "I don't agree with Charlie on this because it was just a dream and it don't mean anything," with a serious tone.

Charlie look at him, "It may mean nothing to you, but to Izumi it may mean something."

While Charlie argue with Luther, Izumi felt better to let it out. When the group left the cafeteria, Izumi run to her room change to the IS academy uniform then went to her class 1-1.

 _IS Academy Hall Way_.

As she walks to class Izumi see Ren, light brown spike hair, green eyes, wearing a yellow headband, sleeves IS uniform. Ren called out to Ichika, "Yo Izumi what going," while waving his hand.

Izumi replied back, "Nothing much just going to class and you," she replied by both stopping in front of each other.

Ren replied, "Well if you won't we can have lunch together outside, I made extra sweet and sour pork," he replied to get Izumi alone with him.

Ichika replied "Sure," Ren feel happy and left to go to class.

 _Class 1-1_

As the day went to a regular routine, Chikako tell everyone to get ready for IS train but then a thunder storm came out they decided to get an early lunch, Hayato get out of his desk and walk to Ichika to say "Izumi why weren't you at the Dojo for your training because of you I miss breakfast also I was late for class explain" with an angry tone.

Izumi try to explain but then Charlie walk to them to explain "Hayato, Izumi promise me and Luther that we will lunch today for the first day of the third year." He lied because if everyone start to know they will start worrying for her today even Mr. Orimura.

Izumi talk to continued Charlie lie "Yeah I promised them that why I didn't go Hayato," but then she looks to Hayato face with angry at Charlie.

Hayato replied with anger "So you're the reason that Izumi came late for training today and you didn't tell me."

"We try to tell you I even ask Luther to send you a text" Charlie continued to lie hoping Luther could back him up.

Luther stand up from his desk walking to the group showing his phone that he sends the text "look I send the text to you, Connor, Ren, and Katsurou. Look at your phone." As Hayato got his phone to see if they were speaking the truth.

"Wait what? How? I check my phone this morning how can it be, Connor check your phone to." Hayato replied.

Connor took his phone out to check if he got text "It true. Ok well tomorrow let did it again ok because if she having breakfast again without me I'll make sure none of you eat with her." With an angry tone, Connor walk to the group.

Charlie was curious to know how Luther can do that even the date and time but he got connection. He tries to stop arguing "Ok how about you two eat lunch with Izumi today."

As Hayato and Connor look to each, shuck there head up and down to say, "We agree."

Izumi replied, "Wait I promise Ren that we will eat lunch together, so how about dinner," when she says that the boys look at Ichika with rage. As they group are in a war, the alert system went on, the speaker went on to say "All student with personal IS go outside, it Phantom Task" it was Max Yamada on the speaker.

As group run to fight Phantom, Izumi was worry that he might be distracted what the voice told her because if she can't forget it, this will be the end for her.

 _IS Academy Outside_

Chikako and Max were in the battle arena, seeing the threat it was eight of Phantom task IS ready to attack. Then they saw Luther and Charlie IS unit, Chikako got a microphone to tell both "Bodewig and Dunois deploy there IS."

Both of them said roger, but they hope that this fight won't affect Izumi. Hayato, Connor and Izumi are about to deploy there IS "Blue Tears" "Akatsubaki" as they were flying Hayato look back and tell Izumi, "Here up Ichika, Phantom task out and what worse they have eight members with them now hurry up" he then waiting for Ichika to summon her IS.

Connor yell "Hayato, Ichika we have to go now. Izumi deploy your IS and hurry ok." Both of them left Ichika to summon her IS.

Izumi feel scare that she can't fight, but she heard that voice again **"** **What the matter kid are you afraid to fight, but then again the blonde French dude is right, I'm in your head so it better to sit back and watch show or do your nail maybe even shop online because it not lady like to fight the boys."**

Izumi feel mad at her, "I don't know who you are but I'm not going to sit back and do nothing while my friend fighting" she extend her arm and yell "Byakushiki," her IS deploy then fly to her friend to help the battle. But the voice told him.

 **"** **Kid you going to lose this battle. The reason is not that guy are stronger but it because that you care about your life way too much, but whatever it your life kid and don't cry when you break a nail."**

Izumi fly to her friend forgetting what that voice told her, she deploy her sword ready to attack one of enemy IS pilot, she sees one white and black one with a sword that fighting Luther. Izumi flew to here for a surprise attack with her sword but then he pushes Luther back and block her sword attack with a shield. Then he sweeps his sword to her. She was push down and he was going to attack again but she transforms her left arm to fire but she forgot his shield. It blocks must of her attack, as he got close her transform Ichika sword to a energy sword to attack him but he block and said "so this is the extends of your power. No surprising girls are weak, even more ashamed that you're the little sister of Chikako Orimura." As his voice sounded French he called "Sam help me kill this one."

Then a black and blue IS with a cannon on his right shoulder and wings, was ready to fire at her, but then laser started hitting him. It was Connor laser beam attack him but the cannon still fires at me. Izumi fire her arm gun to the cannon fire, she manages to cancelled it and Ren help Izumi by throw his sword weapon that was connected, but the enemy block it with his sword attack. He tried to use his cannon to hit him, when it was close to him, Ichika tried to fly out, but it still hit her. Ren fly to help her but another one came to attack him, he tries to escape and retrieve his sword.

As Izumi look to her shield energy it was 318, but she see that two member of Phantom Task was entering the cockpit it was the one that she fought and the other one Sam, she fly to the cockpit to stop them as Ichika enter, Chikako contacted her, "Orimura don't go alone, the instructor will join you soon wait for them" with a serious tone.

Izumi replied back to tell her brother "Chikako there no time. I will stop them don't worry," with an angry tone because she wants payback for the word he said to her.

 _The Locker Room_

She flies to them but they got lost so they end up in the locker room, Izumi was glad because there were no escape but The blue one and Sam "Hey Eric let kill her" replied with evil smile.

Eric replied by removing his helmet, the red hair and matching show that he is after blood, "If you going to give our real name out then we have to kill him."

Izumi charged at him with her energy sword but Eric block with his shield and Sam fired his cannon. She was push back to the wall. Izumi cause a huge crack, and she fell down, Izumi look to her shield energy and it dropping to 0. As Byakushiki disappeared she knew that moment that there going to kill her.

Eric replied with a smirk on his face "I hate people started to treat women like equal even when they let them in military, but the IS came out and now we see women as weakling again, your brother was the strongest men in the world, in the first Mondo Grosso he look invincible like we men should be, but I hear that his little sister control an IS I was in rage, but now as I look at you, I see only weakness…. You always be weak, you will never be strong." he said it and turn back on Izumi.

As Izumi was rising up to say " **You men never learn you know that,** " but her tone is calm and humors, " **We girls are smart and when you tick us off we go to rage mode."** She stands up " **Also this for say I'm weak and comparing to my brother that is a twenty-six-year-old virgin** ," she cracks her knuckle and say her last word, **"** **but forget about him let see if you guy can fight better than you talk,"** she charges at them.

 **If you want me to make more give me three good review. Also to the fan request happy new year and if any of that want to send me a request send me a message.**


End file.
